Opposites Attract
by Ness43
Summary: Jun Kazama enters the 2nd Tournament in hopes of putting Kazuya Mishima behind bars, but once she comes face to face with him she can't resist falling in love.Plz R
1. New Friendships

Chapter 1 New Friendships!  
  
I, Jun Kazama am on a plane headed for Tokyo, Japan. I will be participating in the so called 'King of the Iron Fist' Tournament. Entering this tournament will not be about the money or title, in fact this is my confidential duty as a federal agent of the WWWF. My boss has given me an assignment...an assignment I'm not too thrilled about.  
  
A man by the name of Kazuya Mishima has been accused for smuggling animals and using them for experiments. I'm the one who has to nail him. In any case, I wouldn't tolerate abuse of innocent animals but Kazuya...well... let's just say he's an exception. I'm up against the richest, strongest and most powerful man in the entire world and it's up to lil'ol me to put him behind bars, ha no pressure!  
  
So here I am on the plane, we haven't even taken off yet, I'm growing weary and impatient. Just can't wait till this is all over. My first time flying and I've never been so nervous in my whole life...heights is the one thing that I've been afraid of ever since I was a little kid.  
  
A tall tanned woman has walked up to me; by the expression on her face she also seems impatient. The first thing I notice is her attire. She is wearing cowboy boots that hike up to her knees complimented by her dark blue denim shorts, a tank top and a beige jacket over top. A zebra print headband was sitting just above her hair line with a colourful feather sticking out the top. Her fashion sense makes it obvious that she is Native- American.  
  
"Hey, D'you mined if I sit here?" She asks hands placed on the back of the seat, leaning towards me.  
  
"No not at all" I reply, moving my black bag off the seat.  
  
"Thanks, the names Michelle Chang" she says giving me her hand in a friendly greeting.  
  
"Jun Kazama" I gladly take it. Both of us exchange smiles.  
  
"Well if you don't mind me asking, what's your business in Tokyo Jun?" she asks as she picks at her red nail polish that is chipping off of her nails.  
  
"I'm entering the Iron Fist Tournament, in hopes of putting Kazuya Mishima away for good"  
  
"Really?! Ha talk about coincidences." She says enthused.  
  
"I'm also a contestant. I want to see that man suffer under my fist for what he's done to my family." I glance up at her; I guess she takes it as encouragement to go on briefly.  
  
"He's killed my father a couple years back, now he's got my mother in hiding." She tells me, tears staining her eyes  
  
"So what's the bastard Mishima done to you?" she asks  
  
"Well personally nothing but he's been smuggling animal species and using them for experiments. When it comes to abusing animals I guess you could say it's personal!"  
  
"Yah, Kazuya sure has a lot of ways of amusing himself. I'm sure there are a lot of contestants looking to put an end to th..."  
  
"May I have your attention please; we are now taking off, please put on your seat belts and enjoy your flight!" The flight attendant interrupted  
  
'Great...take a deep breathe in and out, I'll be fine' If I keep on playing with my mind, I'll never be able to do this! Michelle seem to have noticed my contemplating because she gave me a pat on my back and said that flying was a breeze...ah I probably look like a real retard right now, but I don't care.  
  
I barely even noticed that we were in the air because Michelle and I were talking about our family, friends... etc the regular girl talk. I really like Michelle; it seems that we will become good friends during this tournament. It was almost like she could read my mind...  
  
"Well, this seems like the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" She says giving me a bright smile.  
  
"I agree, it's always good to have someone to confide in while you're in a place where you don't know very many people!" I smile back.  
  
Before I knew it the flight attendant told us that we will be landing soon. Ok, well it looks like I survived. I blew a sigh of relief.  
  
Michelle and I were now in the airport calling for a cab to take us to the Mishima Syndicate. She hung up the phone and told me that we're all set. It's about a 10 minute ride form the airport to the Zaibatus, I just want to get settled I'm sick of sitting. I keep dozing off in the car, Michelle keeps shaking my arm in order to keep awake.  
  
"Jun, come on, wake up we're here!"  
  
"Huh? yah I'm up I'm up."  
  
Michelle and I pay and thank the cab driver as we get our luggage out of the trunk. We both stop and look at the double glass doors that stand tall above us.  
  
"This is it, you ready?" I ask  
  
"Hell yah, I'm ready to kick some Mishima ass!! Haha" She runs in ahead of me  
  
"Yah, this is it. Am I ready to come face to face with Kazuya Mishima?" 


	2. Face to Face

Chapter 2: Face to Face  
  
Hmmm... I can't find Michelle anywhere, and it certainly doesn't help that this place is incredibly large. Yet, I must say I've never seen anything so extravagant before. Marble floors, a glass ceiling that comes to a tall peak, leather couches for recreation. It's so luxurious...  
  
"Hey there Beautiful! Looking for someone?" I jolted as a hoarse voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, hey take it easy; don't work yourself into a sweat. I don't bite" He smirked  
  
"Uh sorry, I'm just a little jumpy right now." I say studying the man curiously. He is wearing a leather jacket overtop a white muscle shirt and faded denim jeans, topped off with black biker boats. 'Yupp, Definitely American.' He has blue eyes and blonde hair. 'I wonder how he gets his hair so straight up' I faintly laugh  
  
"Ahem!" I look up at him  
  
"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm known as Paul Phoenix" He says with a hint of arrogance in his tone.  
  
"I'm known as Jun Kazama" I say mockingly  
  
He laughs  
  
"Please to meet ya... so like I asked before; you looking for someone?"  
  
"Yah I am actually Michelle Chang."  
  
"Chang? I was talking to her a few minutes ago" He said matter-of-factly. "She's sitting in the lobby, I'll show ya"  
  
"Thanks, but I'm sure I can manage"  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Alright then, I guess I'll see you 'round"  
  
"You bet, oh and thanks!" I give him a smile.  
  
"No problem" he said as he turned to walk to a young man who seemed to be waiting for him.  
  
I blew a long sigh. Paul doesn't seem like a bad guy...just a little too arrogant for my liking. I pass through the crowds of people to see Michelle sitting in the black leather chair reading "People's magazine"  
  
"There you are!" I say relieved  
  
Michelle looks up.  
  
"Oh Jun! I'm so sorry I lost track of time, I didn't even think..." she goes on  
  
"Don't worry about it, Paul Phoenix told me where you were" I smile  
  
"You met him too huh? What did yah think? Isn't he absolutely gorgeous" She asked bluntly  
  
"Well...not exactly my type" I say truthfully. She starts laughing.  
  
"You gotta admit he does have a good sense of style" She smiles  
  
"Yah...Anywayzzzz" I say jokingly  
  
"Hey I..." Michelle didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
A man came out from the balcony, so that he could get a good view of all the contestants.  
  
"Welcome to the Mishima Zaibatsu." He started, the room became silent. "For those of you who do not know me, I am Lee Choalan; Kazuya's step brother." The silver haired man's gaze went to me. I froze...I could feel my cheeks burning. Look away, look away. He didn't, so I rudely turned my stare to the ground.  
  
"Hopefully you all enjoyed your trip. I know many of you have come from afar to participate in this Tournament" I could sense that he was smiling...on the verge of laughing...probably at me, as long as I don't look up.  
  
"Make yourselves familiar with the other contestants; it could result in the better. Tomorrow, the competition begins. There is the list of who is to fight on what day, posted on the bulletin. Tonight rest up. Mishima-sama will be out to set the rules and regulations." And with that he turns to leave.  
  
Michelle leans over and whispers in my ear "He is so damn gorgeous!"  
  
"What about Paul" I ask smiling  
  
"Paul who?" she asks. I had to laugh  
  
At that very moment, I'd say that the room grew even more silent if even possible. I looked around to see everyone's gaze fixated on the balcony once again. I too look up curiously. There stood the very proud Kazuya Mishima himself. He walked with such confidence, confidence that I have never seen in a man and even though he was wearing a suit, you could still see that he was very well built.  
  
"Good Afternoon. Since Mr.Choalan gave you the details about the Competition, I will cut to the chase about our rules that you must follow during your days here at the Zaibatsu."  
  
Those eyes, so piercing and cold, almost like there cutting right through you, reading your every thought. He was studying every single contestant very intensely...and then his eyes fell upon me. Why does everyone have to stare at me like they are a hungry animal ready to pounce on their prey? I'm not sure if I should just stare back or keep fidgeting with my black hooded sweater.  
  
Then he did something I would never expect. He smiled. An actual smile and his eyes were still fixed on me! I could feel everyone else's stare on me as well. I just wanted to die right there. I wanted to scream, but I held my ground and instead of panicking I looked over to Michelle for comfort. She gave me a smile! Okay, not a big deal...all he did was smile ...just forget about it. I told myself  
  
"...I will be down to greet some of you individually in a short while. Please enjoy your stay at the Mishima Syndicate." He turned to leave the same way Lee Choalan did.  
  
Wait, I missed it?! I missed his speech...all the rules...but? I just brushed the bewildering thought off; I'm just shaky I need to regain my focus.  
  
"Jun, you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Michelle said concerned  
  
"H-huh? Oh y-yah I'm fine...just a little overwhelmed." I gave her a weak smile  
  
"I understand, I'm a little stressed out too, but we'll pull through. I promise" She said giving me a pat on the back.  
  
"Now let's go see if we can actually get a close up of that Lee guy!" she pulled me through the crowds, but I lost her. I just stood there when...  
  
"I believe you are one of our new contestants?" said a deep voice. I whirled around and to my shock and amazement Kazuya Mishima was standing before me. His expressionless face sent cold chills up my spine. I have to admit he is extremely attractive. His unique hair style compliments his looks even more.  
  
"Arigato Mishima-sama" I said still in shock "and yes I am a new contestant"  
  
His cold gaze narrowed and a small smile appeared on his lips. "What is your reasoning for a delicate woman like yourself in entering such a blood battle miss...?"  
  
"Kazama, Jun" I say. "uh well..." I have to lie I can't tell him the truth, not yet...  
  
"Hey Jun, where d'...oh" Michelle came up beside me. She saved me just in time. Thank God.  
  
She stared at Kazuya for while, and then finally turned to look at me.  
  
"We should retire to our room." She said a note of worry in her voice.  
  
"You do need all the rest you can get. We will finish our conversation later." Kazuya said with little expression.  
  
"Alright then, we will meet again." I said as I turned to walk beside Michelle.  
  
"Indeed we will Ms. Kazama. Indeed we will." Kazuya stared after her.  
  
Phew second chapter done please R&R. I really wanna know what you thought! 


	3. Suspicious Intentions

* * *

Chapter 3: Suspicious Intentions

'I can't stop thinking about Kazuya and I don't understand why. It's not like I talked to him for very long, I just get this weird vibe about him. I mean is he what everyone says he is? There's something I can't put my finger on. He is definitely a man who has many secrets.'

I turn over and look at the clock.

'3:47 am. I better get some sleep.

* * *

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Jun? Jun? You still sleeping?" I hear Michelle yell as she continues to pound on the door.

"mmm...not anymore" I rub my tired eyes, toss the covers off and groggily walk to the door.

"Junnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...."

"Yah, yah I'm coming, just gimmie a sec" I say as I tie my hair into a pony tail so that I look at least half decent.

I unlock and open the door for Michelle. She stumbles in.

"Finally! It's 11:00, when were you planning on getting up?" she asks seemingly annoyed.

"Wow 11:00, guess I must have slept in" I reply

"Yah, you think"

I smile "So what brings you?" I ask

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanna go shopping, you know since neither of us has a fight today. "

"Sounds like fun" I reply

"well then hurry up and get dressed...oh and a few other people are coming along if you don't mind."

I shake my head "who?" I ask

"Lei Wulong, Marshall Law and..." she blushes slightly

"and...?" I ask impatiently

"....Lee" she looks away

"WHAT?!!" I fall off the bed

"when did you talk to him?" I ask her as I get up off the ground.

"last night. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I saw him having a smoke. So we just started talking and he said he knew some great places..."

"I'll bet he does." I mumble

She looks at me

"Anyways. I asked him if he wanted to come and that was that."

"He agreed to come?" I ask astonished

'that's odd. Why would Lee Choalan be interested in befriending some of the contestants when he knows that most of us aren't very fond of him?' I ask myself

"Yah. Why is that so hard to believe?" Michelle asks obviously offended by my reaction

"Think about it Michelle. Don't you think its a little suspicious that the brother of the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu who also not to mention is his mentor is going to be hanging out with his enemies."

"Hey we don't have anything against him...and besides I couldn't resist his charms..."

I roll my eyes

"Is that all you think about" I reply

"Well honestly Jun, what could it hurt? I bet he doesn't have very many friends he's probably just lonely. He is a human being!" she says firmly. "So hurry up and get dressed."

I hesitate "I don't know Michelle. I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Aww c'mon it'll be fun besides I can't exactly uninvited him."

"Alright, I'll come" I give in hesitently

"Good!" she exclaims enthusiastically

"But I'm only doing this for you." I tell her

"Yah. Yah. Now let's find something for you to wear. Its pretty chilly outside so...ahah." She gasps. "Perfect!"

She pulls out my black flare jeans and my red long sleeve shirt topped off with my black jean jacket from my suitcase.

"Now for your hair..."

"Ugh" I sigh as she pulls me into the bathroom

"Mm..I kinda like your hair up." She states as she combs my hair up to the middle of my head an ties it with an elastic.

"There...simple but cute" she says as she heads for the door.

"We are meeting everyone in the lobby so let's get going"

"Michelle..."

She turns around expectantly

"Thanks..." I say

She gives me a bright smile and scrunches up her nose

"Anytime...Now get!" she says as she shoves me out the door.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan" Lee says assuring his brother.

"Good" Kazuya looks at his brother, a small smile curling on his lips.

"I want you to keep your eyes open. I'm sure that they are suspecting something odd and you don't want to give away anything."

"So what am I exactly doing?" Lee asks curiously

Kazuya lets out an annoyed sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you? Befriending some of the contestants will lead to them trusting you, I need all the information I can get...At least have a slight idea of their true motives and identities" He pauses "Be on the look out for any suspicious behavior."

"I'll do my best " Lee said closing the office door behind him.

'He's been acting weird lately' Lee thought to himself 'I know that those are not Kazuya's true intentions. He has everything he needs to know about each contestant, in files. He's hiding something...' Lee brushed the thought aside. 'I'm just here to get the job done.'

Kazuya turned towards his window and stared at the busy streets of Tokyo.

'Kazuya...you're being ridiculous she's only a girl' the taunting voice that he knew all to well bellowed in the back of his mind.

'Besides what could she possibly see in you, you're nothing... without me!'

Kazuya slammed his fist against the wall in attempt to tone out the voice that constantly haunts him...

"ENOUGH." He shouted as he threw all of his paper work and files off his desk.

He slumped back in his seat, his chest heaving as he slowly calms down.

'You can't order me around...I own you...your soul is mine... '

'We shall see what happen' whispered the demon

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Tell me what you thought and maybe what you want to happen for some more ideas. Thanks for reviewing


End file.
